This invention relates to arrangements for mounting a fuel injection pump nozzle in the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 39 28 104 discloses a mounting for a pump nozzle which is actuated by a pivoted bell crank having a bearing which is integral with the pump nozzle housing. This integral bearing arrangement avoids the elasticity which often exists in the operation of a pump nozzle having a conventional bell crank pivot bearing which is separate from the pump nozzle housing. However, it produces an undesirable effect on the portion of the cylinder head forming the sealing surface with the pump when the pump housing is supported in the usual manner by engagement between a shoulder forming an inelastic metal seal and the sealing contact surface of the cylinder head. This may result in flow of the cylinder head material, particularly when the head is made of aluminum. Such flow of the material in the seat formed in the cylinder head may result in an uncertainty of the location of the pump nozzle ejection orifices and hence in an adverse effect on the ignition behavior of the engine in the adjacent region of the combustion chamber.